


【西雷】魔術師的羔羊

by swqa8729



Category: hunter×hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swqa8729/pseuds/swqa8729
Summary: 晚了幾個小時的生日文。
Relationships: 西雷
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【西雷】魔術師的羔羊

雷歐力往男人身邊扔了一個杯子，脆弱的玻璃碰上牆壁卻沒有飛出四濺的碎片，西索彎著嘴角，食指輕輕一勾，把玩著完好如初的杯子。

杯子已經碎了。雷歐力的眼神變的冰冷，他看得很清楚，西索在瞬間用了伸縮自在的愛將碎片黏起，再勾回手中用輕薄的假象製造出完美的表象，讓杯子看上去是在碰碎前就被他抓住似的。

好一個彌天大謊。

「雷歐力～」

「閉嘴。」他惡狠狠地打斷那個不請自來的魔術師。

西索挑眉，並沒有要發火的跡象，反倒是唇邊的弧度都要裂到臉頰上了。

「怎麼就生氣了呢～」他挑逗似的扭腰上前，伸手將杯子放到雷歐力倚著的餐桌，順勢就將他困在懷裡。

「一個死人出現在家裡，換做別人也高興不起來吧。」說著雷歐力嫌棄的睨了魔術師一眼，伸手就要推開他。

西索笑彎了眼睛，暗金色的雙眸沉的更深，看不出情緒。

雷歐力自然是推不開他的，西索要是不想放過他，雷歐力今天也得死在這裡，他看魔術師臉上仍是不變的妝容，像是他們的初次見面，像是他們每一次見面。

醫生沉默的捧起西索的臉，仔細檢查，手指在上頭溫柔的撫過，比親吻還要纏綿，雷歐力沒忍住情緒，心痛的皺起眉頭，他問：「把自己弄的像個破布娃娃，你究竟在想什麼？」

「沒辦法，打輸了嘛～」西索說的輕鬆，好像那個心臟一度驟停的男人不是他一樣，愉快地摟住他的醫生，笑問：「你全部看出來了？」

雷歐力垂下眼簾，低頭靠上了魔術師的肩膀，悶悶不樂的回答：「全部？你身上就沒一處是好的吧。」

「嗯哼～」西索上揚的語尾是止不住的好心情，「你心疼了？」

雷歐力抬頭恨恨地瞪了他一眼，眼裡溢滿痛苦，好像他才是那個遍體鱗傷的人，緊咬著嘴唇，一句話也說不出來。

西索緩下了他過度張揚的笑意，湊到雷歐力的頸邊，有一下沒一下的親吻，安撫的意味大過情慾，是少有的溫柔，他收緊手臂，將醫生完全揉進懷裡，貼著他的胸膛呼吸。

「……為什麼沒有立刻來找我？也許我還能救回你的鼻子呢。」雷歐力攀上魔術師的肩膀，明明在開玩笑，聲音卻抖的幾乎無法平復。

「你嫌我難看了嗎？」西索輕笑，下巴靠著雷歐力的肩膀，手掌在他的腰窩摩娑。

「對，你太醜了，配不上我這個帥哥。」說著雷歐力就哭了出來，眼淚沒完沒了的滾落，沾濕他的臉頰，也弄髒了西索的衣服，但魔術師既沒生氣也沒推開他，一反常態的溫柔。

反覆無常的毛病，雷歐力恨透了這個男人。

「不然我把你的偷走好了。」西索捧住雷歐力的臉，往他鼻子上咬了一口，「……雷歐力，我不痛的，你別哭了。」

雷歐力感覺自己不能再墜落了，魔術師危險的愛，但他停不下來，逃不開。

「和他打一架就那麼重要嗎？」

西索知道雷歐力說的是庫洛洛，沒有否認的嗯了一聲，他黏糊的在醫生下巴舔了一口，嘴裡都是眼淚的鹹味。

雷歐力有些賭氣的推了他一把，但魔術師絲毫不動，嘴角依舊掛著微笑，他湊過來在雷歐力的唇上輕啄，見他沒有拒絕，便壓著他的後腦貪婪索吻。

對於西索的索求，雷歐力乖乖張嘴，一應接受，這麼近的望著他的臉，雷歐力雙眼失去了焦距，明明是看不出一絲破綻的，一如既往的英俊，但他就是忍不住去想那些怵目驚心的傷口，在久違的溫存中走神，直到舌頭被狠狠舔了一下，雷歐力措防不及的軟腳，狼狽地掛在西索身上。

雷歐力心虛地看了他一眼，發現魔術師看著自己的眼神盈滿笑意，他嚇的寒毛都豎起來了。

「別，你別這樣。」雷歐力嘟囔著，像是抱怨又像撒嬌，整個臉頰都是紅的，西索咯咯笑個不停，將人抱起來轉了一圈。

「別別別！」雷歐力瞪大眼睛，他擔心地看著西索的腳，卻發現身體上缺失的那些部位似乎一點也不影響魔術師的活動。

「你的能力……」他斟酌著開口。

「更強了呦～」西索接下了話閘，語氣裡是止不住的興奮，「死亡帶給我的遠不只是新生。」

雷歐力沉默的咬緊下唇，深怕自己一開口便是嘮叨與責備，打壞了魔術師的好心情。

「那你打算怎麼做。」他問著他其實一點也不想知道的問題，感覺鼻子似乎又酸了。

西索眨眨眼，他那麼近的看著雷歐力的眼睛，看他永遠也學不會藏住情緒，眼神慌亂地晃動，噗哧一聲笑了出來。

「打算嗎？嗯～我為今晚做了打算。」魔術師好看的彎起嘴角，一絲危險輕輕滑過眼底，看的雷歐力忍不住在他懷裡顫抖起來。

他湊到醫生耳邊突然的讚美起他的一切，讚美他的眼睛和眼角的笑意，讚美他的唇與微笑的弧度，讚美他的身體及交纏時的溫度，似乎雷歐力的一切在他看來都是那麼美好，無可挑剔。

雷歐力是最不能忍受讚美的人，害羞地想要逃走，偏偏又被抱的死緊，只能低頭靠在魔術師的肩膀上，窩囊的假裝什麼也沒聽見。

西索滿意地看著他通紅的耳朵，舔了舔嘴唇，壞心的將雷歐力的耳垂含進嘴裡，用舌頭愛撫。

「唔！」雷歐力倒抽一口氣，扭頭想掙脫魔術師的禁錮，卻只是被抱的更緊，順帶得到了一個吻。

西索將雷歐力的唇含進嘴裡，細細地舔著他的唇縫，像是在請求進入的許可，醫生不像剛才那麼順從，悶聲掙扎了好一會，最後才被魔術師滑至他臀部揉捏的手給說服。

西索的吻帶著血腥味，弄得雷歐力頭暈腦脹，隨著魔術師手上的動作，身體軟的幾乎要化成水，要是沒有西索扣在他腰上的那隻手，他就要滑到地上。

西索輕笑一聲將雷歐力打橫抱了起來，扔到房間的大床上，雷歐力迷糊地眨著眼睛，接吻時冒出的生裡淚水溢出眼眶，讓他看上去脆弱的多，西索輕舔下唇，欺身將人壓在身下。

由上而下的視角讓他能將雷歐力的表情看得更清楚，指腹輕擦過他被自己吻過的唇，有些紅腫的嘴角是那麼誘惑，西索低頭沒忍住又吻了他，帶著侵略的意圖，舌頭伸入他微張的嘴裡，貼著敏感的上顎摩擦。

雷歐力嗚咽的承受這個吻，他攀在魔術師肩膀上的手伸進了艷紅的髮間輕輕拉扯，難受的在他身下扭動。

西索幾乎是直接撕碎雷歐力的衣服，迫不及待地將手掌貼上他肌膚，尖利的指甲在雷歐力的胸口與腰側留下紅痕，他低頭在醫生的胸口哈氣，接著用手擰住他脆弱的乳尖，雷歐力再也承受不住地啜泣，而西索則興奮的頂著他的臀部摩擦。

雷歐力仰頭大口的喘氣，他在西索脫開小丑裝的時候蜷起身體，顫抖地想要觸碰自己，西索看著他的動作，咧開嘴，用伸縮自在的愛將他的雙手捆在床頭。

「不可以～」魔術師搖搖頭，他將雷歐力翻過來，在他渙散的眼裡看見自己，扣著雷歐力的腰窩將他拉到自己胯上，兩個人很久沒有做愛了，只是貼著臀縫摩擦性器，他們都興奮的顫抖了起來。

西索親暱的在雷歐力的鎖骨上咬了一口，隨後在他癡迷地注視下舔濕自己的手指，笑咪咪的又將沾滿口水的兩隻指頭伸進他的嘴裡翻攪，看他逐漸失神的模樣，西索金色的雙瞳沉了下來。

他們很少有這麼充足的前戲。雷歐力在第三隻手指伸進身體裡的時候突然清醒過來，他看了一眼在性事中一貫沉默的魔術師，突然有種被人呵護的錯覺，這個荒謬的想法讓他啞然失笑，並且引起了西索的注意。

「痛嗎？」

雷歐力輕輕搖頭，他們已經不是第一次做愛了，而且大多數的時候魔術師並不溫柔。

西索像是知道他在想什麼，挑起眉毛，故意抽出原來在他身體裡的手指，撐開他的穴口將性器抵上，「想要我就這樣插進去嗎？」

雷歐力沒有放過魔術師眼底一閃而過的笑意，他抿著唇沒有拒絕，只是若有所思地盯著他們將要交合的地方，修長的雙腿勾住西索的腰，無聲地催促。

西索彎起雙眼，解開伸縮自在的愛。

「抱緊我。」他說，「別放手了。」

雷歐力看著西索不尋常的溫柔，努力不去想死亡，他伸手在西索高挺的鼻子上滑過，知道這只是漂亮的假象，是魔術師一如既往的把戲，但他不願意拆穿。

他配合的在西索身下低喘了起來，意識隨著每一次的頂弄被攪成了漿糊，和往常一樣，放任自己下沉在他的疼愛裡。

雷歐力總是妥協的，每一次，反正說到底，終歸是萬劫不復。


End file.
